Tumbleweed
For tumbleweeds (dried up plants), see Atmosphere. is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Gaptooth Ridge region of the New Austin territory. Background Red Dead Redemption It is a ghost town and outlaw hideout.However this was once a bustling 1860s town in its prime.There are many crazy theories about how it got abandoned,but the most logical being that once the railroad was built everyone went up and left for Armadillo.Then Gangs claimed it as their own because there were no authorities. The Leigh Johnson mission "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" ends at this location. The Seth Briars mission "A Gentle Drive with Friends" ends here and leads directly to the mission "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead" which takes place entirely in this location. A portion of the Stranger side-mission "Who Are You to Judge?" takes place in this location. Outlaws to the End A sizable battle with Walton's Gang occurs here in the Outlaws to the End Co-op mission "The Escape". Undead Nightmare During the Undead Nightmare, T'umbleweed has one of three New Austin cemeteries that will need to be cleaned of the Undead to complete the mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner". Like Jorge's Gap, Tumbleweed is filled with undead making exploring the buildings dangerous. It does not need to be saved from undead, as it is one of the few Gang hideouts which are abandoned. Buildings Tumbleweed has several buildings all in various states of disrepair. Church Located on the far east side of the town, the small church in Tumbleweed is white clapboard with a small steeple. It is all one room and has only eight pews with a pulpit at the front. Despite a few holes around the building, it may be the most well preserved structure in Tumbleweed. Also, inside there are words written on the pulpit that read, "The devil has got into that beast." Outside, there is a small shed and a small cemetery. Oddly enough, some of the headstones look new, while others have long since faded. The entire property is enclosed by a stone and wrought iron fence. In the northwest corner of the graveyard is a slightly crumbled grave marker of a lady named "Elenora Riddick", if you throw a fire bottle at this grave it opens, revealing what appears to be an empty coffin. This is the grave that Seth was searching on his last mission. General Store & Assay Office The General Store is located on the east side of Tumbleweed, and is made of wood reinforced stucco. Inside are three barrels, a counter, a small shelf, and a cash register. Remnants of curtains flap in the wind. An assay office is an institution set up to assess the purity of minerals. This suggests Tumbleweed was a mining town, possibly servicing Gaptooth Breach before it went bust. A further hint that Tumbleweed was a mining town is mentioned by Marshal Johnson in the mission "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane". The assay office in Tumbleweed was owned by the Spickin Mining Company. Inside the office is a desk, shelf, counter, cash register, and brick kiln. It is located directly north of the General Store. Saloon A typical western saloon. The Tumbleweed saloon is the northernmost structure in Tumbleweed. It contains an old bar littered with empty and broken liquor bottles, a piano, the remnants of various mounted animals, a wagon wheel chandelier, and an office upstairs. Curiously, the clock on the wall is still functioning despite age and neglect. In Free Roam there is a Bolt Action Rifle located in the office. Sheriff's Office & Jail A large, one room sheriff's office. All that remains is one desk, and 3 chairs. It is on the west side of town. Next to it, a derelict brick jail, separated into three rooms, with the rusted remains of one jail cell. It can be found at the northwest side of town, to the west of the Saloon. Residences On the south side of the town, there are three unmarked buildings in a row that were probably apartments and/or houses. They all contain at least two beds and several moonshine bottles. Barn The southernmost structure in Tumbleweed, this barn was meant for keeping horses. The area is littered with junk like anvils, spittoons, and wagon wheels. Sometimes, tamed nags (old horses) will spawn in the corral. Mansion The mansion is by far the largest structure in Tumbleweed. It is situated on a ridge at the westernmost part of Tumbleweed. The grounds around the mansion host a small stable, a gazebo, abandoned wagons, and various garbage. The wooden mansion was built on a brick foundation, with a cellar. It is one of a few buildings in the game that has a cellar. Cellar The cellar is walled in brick, with three unevenly sized brick support posts, and a wood wall creating a horseshoe configuration. The floor is dirt. There are various containers, boxes and chairs, as well as a casket, and a mattress. The floor is littered with garbage. A bull's skull marks the location of Calhoun's Gold. First Floor The first floor contains the front room, storeroom, and kitchen. In the front room, there is a piano, two overturned sofas, a wooden crate, a large fireplace, and a fully functional grandfather clock. The floor is littered with garbage and ceiling panels. The kitchen contains a stove, long table, and several broken chairs. The storeroom has a desk with some pots on it, some barrels, and a broken shelf. Second Floor The second floor is where all the bedrooms are located. There are two bedrooms. They each have their own bedroom space as well as an adjoining sitting room. The bedrooms are populated with various bedroom furniture such as beds, chairs, desks, armoires, nightstands, etc. There is a bedroom with a bed and a surprisingly intact chair. Use as a gang hideout Tumbleweed has a history of being used as a gang hideout. It plays host to several bands of gangs and unaffiliated criminals. In Single player, the protagonist can help a sheriff named Claude Banfield, to clear the town of criminals. Tumbleweed as a ghost town Several characters and events throughout the game vaguely hint to Tumbleweed being haunted by ghosts. This could be simply for atmosphere or some other effect; however, due to the large quantity of similar rumors concerning other Rockstar games (GTA: San Andreas, GTA IV, etc.), it is not implausible to consider that Rockstar has inserted Easter Eggs into Red Dead Redemption. Rumors * When the player enters the main room in the mansion, the animal skull can be seen hanging from the wall (the same skull from odd fellows rest). It can be shot down but when you arrive a while later in the room, it is hung back up. * Sometimes if you hit the altar long enough, (With a firebottle.) sometimes you'll hear a man screaming, "Hey!" But when you turn around, there is nobody there. Some of this may be explained by the fact that sometimes people will go through Tumbleweed like any other town. * When the camera angle changes or a player walks from room to room in the mansion, the lights often flicker. * All of the "dirt mounds" of the graves in the churchyard are targetable in Dead Eye, although only Elenora Riddick's has so far been found to be destructible, albeit empty. * A large number of bats can be seen flying out of the mansion at around 6:05 P.M. then return at 6:00 A.M. These bats can't be killed or even shot. They can also be found in Thieves Landing and possibly in some other locations. * The walls on the first and second floor of the Mansion change color randomly and slowly. * All day, a dog can be heard barking but no dog is seen. If the player follows the barking of the dog they will find the source of the barking is the cemetery. ** There is a coyote on the hill across the road from the church—the hill with a windmill on top of it. With some patience, it is possible to get to the top of the hill and find the coyote. This is NOT the cause of the Hellish dog barking - as mentioned before it is traced to the ''cemetery, not the hill. Kill the coyote and you'll still hear the demonic barking. ** There are horses in a barn when you first arrive there. The next day they may be gone. When they are gone and you travel up to the windmill, you will find a very skinny horse, looks to be near death. This horse has bad stamina and is very slow. This is all that remains of those horses. * The sound of footsteps and people talking is due to the fact that there are people inside the mansion in the first floor. However, it is impossible for the player to enter the room where they are without triggering an execution animation, which allows the player to glitch through the locked door. This may be due to the player not triggering the hideout or the conditions that release the code locking the doors to the enemies in the mansion. This could be the cause that some players have heard footsteps and people talking. A variety of NPC's consistently mill around and greet each other in the locked room; this is confirmed and the video can be seen here . (evidence begins at 8:25) * After killing the lights in some buildings, exiting the building will make the building appear like it is lit up again, while entering will immediately darken the building. However this works with any building in the game. *At about 6pm (Red Dead Redemption time), footprints appear on the stairs to the cellar in the mansion. If the game is paused, they can clearly be seen. *Footsteps and bodiless voices yelling at you to "watch where you're going" may be found in the Tumbleweed Mansion's cellar during the Treasure Hunter Challenges if you haven't alerted the criminals in Tumbleweed. *Rabbits can be found sitting in some of the rooms of the mansion and won't move if the player goes toward them. They can still be killed and skinned. *On the second floor of the Saloon, one curtain is being blown by the wind while the other curtain remains perfectly still. *On the first floor of the saloon, a lantern in the corner is floating but you can still destroy it. *On the first floor of the saloon, if you look in the corner quickly, you'll see a white mist. Even if it is in the day. *In the middle window of one side of the church in the bottom right frame appears to be a Satanic looking face. It is hard to make out at first, but is definitely there if one gets the view right. Whether this is a common window texture that coincidentally appears like this or not is currently unknown. *He, again, appears on the window closest to Lincoln Crenshaw's gravestone. Can only be seen through a scope. *As well, there are rumors about The Devil appearing in the church. There are many theories on how to make him appear, ranging from staying in/near the church for extensive amounts of time, to waiting till a certain time of day, to "hitting" the altar (with a fire bottle usually). These are unconfirmed, at least for the PS3. *On the PS3, if standing near the broken windmill, when the camera angle changes, the devilish face can be spotted in the side windows, looking up at the hill where the player is standing, after a while it just disappears in the window, but it is hard to find movement. it can be only seen through a scope. *In the white bunker house, at night on multiplayer, a white ghoulish figure can be seen in the top window. some gameplay suggests that it is watching the player. When you enter that room upstairs, there is nothing there except a floating lamp. *At 4:03 in the cellar a faint "How do you do?" can be heard. This is proven on many YouTube videos. *Around 8:00PM on Saturday (game time) in the cellar, a supernatural, eerie "ghost light" can be found flashing, glowing a whitish-green color. It's more noticeable when the doors are closed. *The saloon's clock works. Given the neglect of Tumbleweed, this barely seems possible. *Another rumor in Multiplayer that you could see a ghost in the basement or cellar, this remains a cold hard mystery if you could see the ghost in Tumbleweed. *When standing right next to or behind the alter in the church, if you shoot the front door open, then slowly swing the camera around you in a set of 2 full 360 rotations (one after another), when you come back to facing the church door after the second full rotation, it will have closed by itself. *When standing in the main entrance to the mansion on the far side of tumbleweed, if you change the camera angle slightly sideways, a full white figure walks past. sometimes it just strolls past but other times it moves with its head back and its arms waving like a zombie. *Random eerie flickering lights turn on in the abandoned bunker houses and in some rooms in the mansion, this may also be seen in the church. *If you turn up the volume very loud. Footsteps can be heard in the mansion. However this may just be the curtains at the top windows of the mansion that are sometimes blowing about. *Rarely, a NPC will say " Did you hear the screaming at Tumbleweed last night?" *Sometimes, at night, if the player should walk into the upstairs room at the back of the Mansion, a ghostly figure of a woman will be sat down in a chair in the corner. When the player catches sight of her, she casually gets up out of the chair, walks a few steps, and fades away. This can be done both on multiplayer, and single player. In the News This text appears in one of the newspaper about Tumbleweed, revealing what the citizens think about the Ghost Town: '''TUMBLEWEED HAUNTED? Following recent reports of ghost sightings in the abandoned town of Tumbleweed, visitors are continuing to tell of unnatural happenings and strange feelings. Some visitors claim to have seen spirits of the dead. Others ghosts, still others, ghouls and fairies. Our reporter on the scene found no evidence but we urge readers to send us reports of any unnatural happenings in the area. MORE GHOSTS TAKE UP RESIDENCE AT TUMBLEWEED The town of Tumbleweed, long believed by local residents to be possessed by evil spirits has claimed the lives of dozens more men. The area was found strewn with dead bodies and weapons leading the more educated and rationally minded amongst us to conclude that this is the work of mortal rather than unearthly beings. Rumors of riches hidden in Tumbleweeds abandoned mansion may have been the catalyst for the altercation, but for the moment it remains a mystery. Multiplayer *In multiplayer Free Roam, the Bolt Action Rifle is located here. Americus Roe, who can be found in the Mansion, sometimes spawns with a Carcano Rifle as well. *In multiplayer gang matches, this map is home to the Double-action Revolver, Double-barreled Shotgun, Henry Repeater, Sawed-off Shotgun, Carcano Rifle, and the Schofield Revolver. *In Capture the Bag, this map has two Gatling Guns, and one mounted Smoothbore Cannon. *Sometimes when playing competitive multiplayer matches in this location, rabbits and skunks can spawn to the area, but they will not do any harm to players. *Tumbleweed is the location of the "Undeadwood" map in Undead Overrun. *With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC a Stronghold match can be played in this location. Bugs *Occasionally, enemies in multiplayer will be stuck inside the large rock near the church, resulting in seeing only their arms and the barrel of their gun. You will be unable to shoot them if this happens, though on rare occasions a close-up shotgun blast will do the trick. Dynamite works for this problem; throwing it in the direct vicinity of the trapped enemy will often work. Leaving the area and returning is the only way to correct this issue if unable to kill the entrapped enemy. *If you shoot the hung victim's noose rope it will extend to the ground and the victim will still be attached to the rope, this is only confirmed with the Evans Repeater. *If you shoot the rope suspending the chandelier in the saloon, it will slowley disappear and the chandelier will remain suspended as if the rope was still there. If you continue to shoot the rope, the rope will extened toword the moose antlers and the chandelier will stay in the same position. *Sometimes when calling your horse, it will get stuck in the wall facing the front of the mansion in the cellar. When you arrive down after the horse's icon on the map disappears, you will notice it is running and only its tail and hind legs stick through the brick walls. Trivia *In the church the words; "The devil has got into that beast," are scrawled on the top of the pulpit. This is possibly referring to the Dark Horse, or the extremely eerie dog barking. There is also a strange design in the back of the bottom shelf of the pulpit. *The reports of strange noises being heard in Tumbleweed by players as well as the reception the claim has received is reminiscent to the 'Sprunk Factory' in Rockstar's Grand Theft Auto IV as well as the many urban legends surrounding the countryside in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *A glitch can occur when attempting to complete the Tumbleweed gang hideout during Multiplayer. When killing the outlaws near the church, a criminal can spawn inside of a large rock. He retains the ability to shoot out of the rock, but the player cannot kill him with guns but throwing dynamite at the rock will kill him. *The name of the town might be a reference to the 1968 Clint Eastwood western film Hang 'Em High. This is possible because in the film, a wagon full of criminals is called the "Tumbleweed Wagon" and the town of Tumbleweed is full of criminals *The third treasure in the Treasure Hunter Challenges is located in the mansions basement underneath a cow skull in Tumbleweed. *Tumbleweed resembles Tarnation of Red Dead Revolver, both being ghost towns that are overrun with criminals and gangs. *Many NPC's travel trough the road across the Mansion, They are not attacked however by any gang members. They don't attack John either because if you travel the road, and you don't attack any gang members. They will not fight back. However in Multiplayer the gang members will attack the player if they go through Tumbleweed. *In Undead Nightmare, Tumbleweed's graveyard must be cleansed. Among the people buried there who rise from the dead is Jimmy Saint. *It is possible to get the Winchester Repeater immediately after the second mission; Just fast travel to Tumbleweed and clear it to receive a Winchester Repeater (the lawman must be kept alive in order to receive the weapon). *The Undead have a large presence in Tumbleweed, even after you clear the graveyard. Usually 1-2 can be found in each residence, and more are shambling around the town. They also spawn in hordes outside of the Mansion. Inside the mansion there are several undead, wait and the undead will wander out of the rooms and attack Marston, if entered as undead Marston, the undead can be seen seen standing motionless until provoked. *Out of all buildings in Tumbleweed only the mansion has the eerie creaking sounds. *Moses Forth's father is buried in the graveyard. The inscription ironically reads, "This is one grave he cannot rob." *Tumbleweed and Pike's Basin are the largest gang hideouts in the game. Marked Graves Gallery File:tumbleweed.jpg|Criminals are confronted at Tumbleweed. tumbleweedSunset.jpg|The Tumbleweed Mansion, seen while the sun sets in the distance. john marston6.jpg|John in Tumbleweed. Tumbleweed ghost.jpg|The ghost woman of Tumbleweed. This picture is considered fake. 0.14.43.jpg|The footprints on the stairs to the cellar. Later the footprints had disappeared 03.33.jpg|The butterflies/moths that circle the piano. rdr_tumbleweed_sheriff.jpg rdr_tumbleweed_cemetery.jpg File:Rdr_undead_jimmy_saint.jpg|Jimmy Saint re-appearing in Tumbleweed's cemetery in Undead Nightmare. Rdr treasure map03.jpg|The treaure map hinting to where the treasure can be found in the Tumbleweed's Mansion basement. RDRed_Let_the_Dead.jpg|Tumbleweed mansion. pic3-1.jpg|Tumbleweed mansion at night. Undead-Overrun-Tumbleweed-Church.jpg|Tumbleweed Church as seen at start of Undead Overrun. Rdr-22.jpg Tumbleweeds.jpg|Gang Match in Tumbleweed. Picture2x.png Picture3p.png|A posse clearing out Tumbleweed. Pantalla un77.png mansionhill.jpg|Gang battle at tumbleweed Trophies/Achievements ''Red Dead Redemption'' Completing the Tumbleweed hideout is associated with these gameplay achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Cleansing the cemetery at this location contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Related Content es:Tumbleweed fr:Tumbleweed de:Tumbleweed Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:New Austin Category:Gaptooth Ridge Category:Treasure Location Category:Settlements Category:Graveyards